


Carlisle Calling (podfic)

by westolethelight (Llama)



Category: The Libertines
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama/pseuds/westolethelight
Summary: Carl turns up to join Peter on stage in Carlisle. (Podficcer's summary.)





	Carlisle Calling (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Carlisle Calling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797703) by [sullenhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullenhearts/pseuds/sullenhearts). 



> Thank you so much to sullenhearts for giving permission to record this! <3

Carlisle Calling at [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0rda9gmyh7eekqg/carlislecalling.mp3?dl=0).

The file is 18.14 min / 17.9Mb in mp3 format.

 **If you post the link anywhere PLEASE post a link to this entry here on Ao3 and not to the download directly.** This is for a few reasons: I haven't recorded all the header info, it's handier for people to visit the fic and leave sullenhearts some love for it, and also podfics very rarely get comments so it would be nice to at least see hits to have an idea if anyone was interested! 

Should you wish to buck the trend, your comments and kudos will be more than welcome, however :D

Thanks everyone <3

P.S. Please consider adding the tag 'podfic welcome' to your fics or meta on Ao3, or check my profile for an example of a permission statement you could add to yours. Most podficcers won't be offended if you're not into listening to it yourself, they will just be glad you made it easy for them to find so others can enjoy it. It's also a great way to attract more readers, of course - I always check out the fic itself when I find a podfic.


End file.
